robloxiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bans
BAN CONCEPT Bans can occur when a player violates the Roblox Terms of Use, Privacy and Cookie Policy or run afoul of owners and their admins of certain games. Players are typically given warnings on their first few offenses, and the amount of warnings a user can obtain before getting an actual ban varies. Repeatedly breaking the rules will get their account deleted. If the violation is serious, such as phishing, scamming or violation of federal law, accounts can be deleted without any prior notices or commands. However, some places may block access to specific players and theoretically ban them; this usually occurs on group-run places with restrictions imposed on other groups or users. A player who is blocked from a game may also be immediately kicked from the server. This can also happen to any player if a server is locked by an in-game admin (you will not have access to the server unless it is unlocked or restarted). Robloxians are unable to view the profiles of deleted accounts. A bug on January 15, 2014, gave users access to terminated account profiles. Moderators initially claimed that the bug was a new update. However, Arbolito, a Roblox user, confirmed that this was an error with Roblox's programming and was later nullified. BAN LEVELS Users who violate Roblox's Terms of Service will be given one of these reprimands. They range from a stern reminder (No Longer Used Now Replaced With Warnings) to follow Roblox's guidelines to have the user's IP permanently blocked from Roblox. BAN TYPES * Forum Purge & In-Game Bans * Error 0x1 * Reminder * Warning * 1 day ban * 3-day ban * 1 week (7 days) ban * 2 weeks (14 DAYS) ban * Account Deletion * Poison ban * IP ban * Invalid Credentials Ban (Permanent IP ban) Forum Purge & In-Game Bans If a user is subjected to a Forum Purge, all the player's forum posts will be replaced by [ Content Deleted ]. This happens if a user tries to spam on the forums while a moderator is online. This ban is no longer given as of the December 2017 closure of the forums. In-game bans for specific games, imposed by in-game admins are still given out. However, they do not affect access to other Roblox services. Error 0x1 A user tries playing a game but they get an error saying "Roblox cannot startup. User code = 0x1." These "bans" were commonly given out to players who have created adult/18+ material. This type of moderation action is no longer given. Reminder This moderation action reminded players to follow the rules of Roblox. No account suspension occurs. Reminders typically occur for new users and minor violations of Roblox's Terms of Service. This particular level of "ban" is known to disconnect users from a game they're currently in, This type of ban is no longer given and has been replaced with Warnings. Warning This moderation action is similar to a reminder. It warns users to follow the Roblox Terms of Service. Warnings occur for slightly more serious violations of the Terms of Service or for repeated reminders. As of 2016 Or 2017, this has replaced reminders, so the reminder offenses merged to the warning offenses. 1 day ban The player's account is banned from using Roblox for one day (24 hours). 3-day ban The player's account is banned from using Roblox for three days (72 hours). 1 week (7 days) ban The player's account is banned from using Roblox for seven days (1 week, or 168 hours). 2 weeks (14 days) ban The player's account is banned from using Roblox for fourteen days (two weeks). The player is warned that any further violations of the Roblox Terms of Service may result in an account deletion. This is used for severe or repeated violations. (2 weeks, or 336 Hours) Account Deletion The player's account is permanently banned from using Roblox. Users who attempt to view a terminated player profile will see Page cannot be found or no longer exists (a 404 error, formerly "The page you requested does not exist"). Serious or repeated violations of the Terms of Service and/or violation of federal law will immediately result in an account deletion. Friends of a terminated user will see on their friends page a darker square as opposed to the lighter squares. It is believed by some people that this ban can last until 12/31/9999 (like a permanent Xbox Live ban) but has not yet been proven. Though moderators are hesitant to give away account deletions as a punishment, if the account is new, has no value and is ultimately a throwaway account - especially if it was created in order to violate the rules, or be used for scams - they will most likely be hastier to delete the account. Poison ban The player's account is deleted and new account creations are disabled. All active users on the deleted player's specific IP address or link to the deleted player's email are also affected by the ban. Unlike an IP ban, poisoned users are allowed to enter the Roblox website and log into an account that is not linked to the email of the deleted player. IP ban This type of ban is reserved for very severe violations of the Terms of Service or federal law. All players on this IP Address are blocked for 7 days (1 week) and will see a 403 error when trying to access the Roblox website. Using a VPN or changing your dynamic or static IP address in order to access one's terminated account or create a new account can result if caught, the IP address is added to the list of banned IPs linked with the original banned IP. Invalid Credentials Ban (Permanent IP ban) This is the most powerful ban a user can receive. All players on this IP address are permanently blocked. This is most likely by sending an appeal to appeals@roblox.com to see the appealing ban rules and having another account deleted. Also, on Wikipedia, similar to 403 Forbidden, the IP address requires authentication and has failed or not yet provided to access to the Roblox web service. This will redirect to Code 401 error. REASONS FOR BANS * Inappropriate * Profanity * Spam (formerly) * Harassment * Adult Content * Scamming * Privacy * Hacking * Terroristic Advertising * Disputed Charge * Advertising EXPLOITING - CONCEPT An exploit is the use of glitches and software vulnerabilities in Roblox by a player to alter the game or earn lots of money/points for an unfair advantage. Exploits have been defined as a form of cheating; however, the precise meaning of what is or is not considered an exploit can be debated. Many users believe that the correct term for programs that change Roblox for a player's advantage is “exploiting”, and others believe “hacking” is the correct term. However, hacking is the act of gaining unauthorized access to a system while exploiting is abusing a vulnerability to do the same. Exploiting is a bannable offense and a player will be banned if caught exploiting (account deletion, poison or even IP ban, less likely a warning). FilteringEnabled has lead to the downfall of many exploits. TIPES OF EXPLOITS .BIN injecting .BIN injecting is a type of exploit which is not prevented by FilteringEnabled and very hard to patch. When the launcher is activated with the client running, the launcher will automatically insert the .BIN file into the Roblox client, sometimes with a message box. Once done inserting, users will be able to use the given tab to either mess up the workspace or insert a script. Lua bytecode When Lua runs programs, the Lua virtual machine compiles code to Lua bytecode before it is interpreted. This process is irreversible without artefacts (via decompilation) and thus was frequently used for Code Obfuscation. Lua bytecode does not have the same structure as Lua and allows, by unconventional means, manipulation of the stack and other things that are not possible in normal Lua programming. It is possible, though difficult, to write Lua assembly code manually and to assemble it into Lua bytecode. The Roblox process can load Lua code and Lua bytecode through use of the loadstring function. It has been proposed on the Lua mailing list that direct stack manipulation could be used to access the environment of other functions during their execution and, therefore, to steal values from these functions (including C functions that Lua has access to), something which is not possible in pure Lua. The Roblox user NecroBumpist proved the idea to be true and possible.1 Using Lua bytecode, he created a function that allowed a script to steal values from other functions, including C functions. This made it possible to steal values from Roblox's API's, but months passed until someone found a way to use this bug to modify the global environment and to become capable to make the core scripts and the join script execute any Lua code in a game server. This resulted in the removal of bytecode from Roblox and the ability to use it with the loading function.2 Despite common belief, this exploit was unrelated to a Direct Dynamic Library (DLL) exploit in the same time period. The removal of bytecode had no other side effect than rendering code obfuscation impossible without other means. Proto Conversion After the removal of the Lua compiler from the client, Roblox made heavy changes to the Lua VM. Roblox-compatible bytecode after the change contained heavy use of encryption and obfuscation and required special signing from the server, which is where all client scripts were compiled. Generating this new bytecode from scratch would prove near impossible for would-be exploiters. In the summer of 2015, a user named Chirality on an underground Roblox exploit development/marketplace forum called "V3rmillion"3 came up with an idea: By using the regular vanilla Lua compiler to generate a Lua function prototype, then modifying it to be compatible with Roblox's VM, he could achieve script execution. This process was made easier through use of C++'s very flexible data types, where after reversing the right structs, accessing all the data from a Roblox function prototype was trivial. After solving the encryption, Chirality achieved script execution, and dubbed his method "proto conversion." He then created an exploit called Seven, which was the first of many exploits to use the new method. Some of the most prevalent and infamous exploits in history, such as Elysian, Intriga, Protosmasher, Synapse, Cerberus, and EX-7, have used this method to execute scripts. Lua Wrapping A new method to obtain script execution was also in the works after the heavy VM changes that Roblox implemented. This method - dubbed "Lua wrapping" or just "wrapping", became the second most popular method to obtain script execution. This method worked by generating a fake Roblox environment in a normal Lua instance and emulating the regular Roblox environment in C functions implemented by the exploit. This made Roblox's attempts to patch these exploits extremely hard, allowing them to survive major security updates without any features lost. Early attempts to implement this method of script execution were the highly popular 'Alx' and 'Nyx' exploits - made by the two major exploit developers of the time, Austin, and Chirality, respectively. Both of these exploits were later rewritten to use Proto Conversion instead. Around 2 years later, a new class of wrapper exploits was born with the release of the 'RaindropV2' (later renamed to 'Synapse') exploit by developer 3dsboy08. Around a month later, another exploit named 'Seraph' also implemented the same method of obtaining script execution. Both of these exploits largely used the same methods described at the top of this section. DLL Injection Most current exploits are DLL files that are injected into Roblox using a DLL injector. Once injected, the exploit is able to function correctly. Injecting a DLL into a process is not all that is required, as Roblox has introduced many safeguards to prevent memory from being manipulated easily. Lag Switching Lag switching is an exploit that has not been patched since a demonstration in 2015. Loading up a lagswitch will allow you to use the hotkeys available. If the user triggers the activation, their computer will stop sending signals to the modem in this case the user is already using Roblox and can roam around freely, the user must reconnect their computer to the internet in 9 seconds or Roblox will shut down. If the user deactivates the lag switch, their client returns to normal. People complain about this exploit as users can "teleport" to almost anywhere in the game. BANS FOR EXPLOITS Exploiting is a major violation of the Terms of Service and can result in light or harsh moderation action depending on the severity of the exploit. For this reason, exploiters commonly do their business exploiting on alternateaccounts (however this can backfire if the account is IP banned, in which case they may also choose to use a VPN). Due to this evasion method, it is very difficult to capture an exploiter. However, there are other techniques that developers can use in order to identify exploiters. For instance, on Shedletsky's Sword Fight on the Heights IV, the game had an unobtainable badge without exploiting, called "Touch The Divine." If a user were to use any form of exploit to grant themselves this badge, that user would automatically receive a ban (most likely an account deletion/termination or most less warning or a ban). MAINS ISSUES VIP Servers If an account is banned or terminated and has an active subscription to a VIP server, the subscription will continue after each renewal date as long as they still have sufficient Robux in the account to rent another month of the server. It is unknown whether this will ever be patched. Audio Refund Incident On July 4, 2018, thousands of accounts on Roblox were banned for "Unauthorized charges/disputed charges" after unintentionally or intentionally receiving a double refund for uploading audio that was rejected. Almost all the bans given were permanent, and Roblox has announced that they are reinstating accounts that were affected (provided that they received a refund unintentionally). Plugin Incident On March 11, 2018, 10 user accounts were banned due to a bug with a cleanup process banning users using the word “Editor” in the title. This caused groups of terminated accounts to have code leaked. Botting Incident On October 17, 2018, thousands of accounts received a termination for "Roblox ToS Violation". Almost the majority of users who were deleted were innocent, including developers and major people with 500K+ RAP (Recent Average Price). All the terminations were given out at 4:51:49 PM. Botters also have been terminated by this incident, therefore showing that Roblox does '''not '''support scams, since Green Bots may have been deleted. MEMBERSHIP AND ITS APPEALS Users are encouraged to appeal a moderation action through an email to appeals@roblox.com. If the moderation action is deemed to be unfair, it can be lifted. Many users believe that the Roblox appeals system is unfair because appeals have an extremely low return rate. Some users believe that users who purchase a premium membership are more likely to have a ban appealed and less likely to get banned. Players with premium who are banned receive an additional notification when their accounts are banned. This notification identifies when the player's Roblox membership will expire or renew and how to contact Roblox if the player wants to cancel his/her membership for the duration of their ban.